Four Years and life
by mymusicalangel1791
Summary: bella was left without edward four years ago at the age of fourteen caring a heavy secret for the four years since then
1. Chapter 1

all human new story

TODAY today was a day i was exited for and dreading well the same for my four year old daughter skylar.

I hadnt been to school in three years instead being at home taking care of skylar today i was gonna try for my senior year i had just moved to this new little town of forks with dad after i finally had enough of my mother. She resented me and Skylar which i dont understand because Sky never caused any trouble she had some health issues but nothing my dad didnt take care of since mom refused to help with anything since she thought that i should of got a abortion anyway, lte me tell you a little about Skylars dad

Edward Cullen i fell for him hard after being friends with him for fourteen years and he was my first rite after his parents moved him and his siblings away. I didnt get to tell him that i was pregnant he was gone i even heard that he got a new girlfriend. He's adopted his parents both died when he was young adopted by his aunt and uncle. He wasnt to to young he knew his mom a bit and loved her so much thats a reason skylars middle name is Elizabeth so was his mothers he has two sisters and two brothers i loved them all and havent see any of them for four years

Today is my first day and Skylars too she's gonna start preschool she isnt happy but thats all i can do my dad Charlie works days as chief of police preschool for her was the best thing really plus she really is the smartest little girl i've ever wanted.

I drop her off and she really doesn't like that but we make it through it then im off to forks highschool.

After getting my schedule and heading off to my first class i actually make a friend her names Angela and im sitting with them at lunch today when they tell me about the last new exitment they had in there small town THe Cullens


	2. Chapter 2

Hi **SO IN THIS CHAPTER I REALLY WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT MY BELLA HAS A OLDER BROTHER WHICH IS EMMETT AND THAT MEANS EDWARD ONLY HAS ONE BROTHER TWO SISTERS JUST SO YOU KNOW AND HES IN COLLEGE SO HE ONLY COMES AND VISITS CHARLIE BELLA AND SKYLAR ON SOME WEEKENDS WELL MOST THANKS AND THATS ALL FOR NOW!**

I didnt know what to think when Angela told me that bit of news she also told me that they werent all here today only Jasper and Rosalie which would be fine they werent the two that would recognize me so i felt good about just having to deal with that and not Edward and Alice thank god i dont have to deal with dodging Edward and Alive.

"Hey Bella whats wrong?" I hadn't realized that i was gazing off obviously not paying much attention to anything that they had carried on saying i had been struck dumb by Cullen name.

"Umm yeah i'm perfectly fine i gotta get to my next class i'll see you guys later."

Before they could even answere me i was out the door and headed to my classroom and blissfully avoiding everybody as sat there after it started.

The rest of school really went the same way and i immediately went to go get skylar i hated being away from her for too long it really bothered me. I made dinner for me her and Charlie and after got her to bed easily. As soon as i was chaned and good to go to bed i called Emmett if there was anyone that i could talk to about all this it was him.

"HEllo?"

"Hey Em!"

"Belly! Whats up? How was your first day at school? How was Sky's?"

"She seemed to be okay after i picked her up. But umm my first day could have gone better i guess."

"Why what happened?"

"Umm not much Em just ahh i made some friend and they were telling me that i was the biggest news since there last new kids."

"Wow why do i sence something not so good coming on. Come on Bella just tell me what it is."

"Umm they told me some about them there a family of ahh 4 kids and there the Cullens."

"What Your kidding?"

"No I'm not im just real lucky only Rosalie and Jasper were there today."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know i guess my biggest concern is Sky."

"Yeah good luck kid!"

"Thanks i guess i'll talk to you later!"

"OK bye."

Thanks for the luck i know i'll need it.

**SO EVERYONE TELL ME WHAT YALL THINK THANKS AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

SO ON TO THE NEXT ONE ! YAy i REALLY LOVING GIVING yOU GUYS NEW CHAPTERS!

So then there came the next morning and let me tell you i felt hungover i felt like id been RAN over! I really didnt want to get outta bed but i realized that if i didnt both me and Skykar would end up being really late and i didnt want that whether i wanted to go or not it was only my second day how lame of me would it be for me not to go and it only be the second day so i got up all the will that i had left in my body and prepared myself and Skylar for the day.

When i got myself to school after dropping Skylar off on time may i add i realized that whatever luck that had been shining on me yesterday was shining no more because when i pulled into my parking space i looked over to see all the Cullens by there cars all except Edward of course so some of my luck was shinning but Alice was there and she had been one of my closest friends before her family decided to move them away and to the place where my father lived of all places.

I was worried i mean come on she had been close to me surely she would be able to recognize me no matter how much i hoped that she wouldn't and i really hoped that i didnt have any classes with her for my sake and hers. I didnt want feelings brought back i really didn't .

But i seemed to get no such luck when she came twirling into my english class i kept my head down and she took a seat at the other side of the classroom to me in the same row. I was doing good throughout the whole class until the teacher called my name and her head snapped up and immediately found me her eyes widening and a look of disbelief crossing her face as soon as the shock wore off of her.

I didnt have to talk to her the i had to go talk to our teacher to which im quit thankful . Up until she cornered me in not leaving the clasroom after absolutly everyone had left even our teacher she just stood and wouldnt let me pass and there were emotions in her eyes and on her face they were clear and they were jumbled in one confused littl pixie looking mess i'm sure that my face was conveying some of most of the same thing but something that i had rolling through me that i was pretty sure that she didn't was anger they were the ones that up and left me granted that they didn't exactly know everything they were all my friends and none had called though it hurt worst that Edward never called it hurt quit abit alone that the rest didn't

"Bella what are you doing her?"

"What you want explanations?"

"In a sense yes i would like one on what in the world your doing her in FORKS WASHINGTON for gods sake."

"You dont seem happy no matter why i'm here."

"No Bella of course im happy."

"Yeah why?"

"Because your here we can be friends again."

"Alice really i'm sorry but i dont think i can except that with open arms."

"Why?"

"Let's call it abandonment issues." I say with venom in my voice as i walk away from her leaving her staring in the classroom doorway. I didnt have another class with her i thank the lord except for lunch were she stared and then when the rest caught on they then did too.

"When the day was over and i was finally leaving this place now considered a personal hell for me i realized that there was another car parked out barely past mine by the Cullens a silver volvo and running towards that vehicle and the bright bronze haired boy leaning against it was Tanya Denali and as she reached it she jumped toward the boy kissing him i knew who that boy was and i know knew that i had to get away pick up Sky and get home .

I made it home through dinner and putting sky to bed but once that was over i broke and i cried cried like i hadnt since he left and it was worse now that he was back and i dint hear the door open downstairs and i didn't hear the monsterous steps of my brother Emmett coming up the steps who i mind you was not suppose to be home from college till he was in my room shaking me and when i rolled over and he seen me he pulled me too him in the most comforting hug i had in a long time and i broke down and started telling him

"Emmett today was worse ..."

**SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS AND I REALLY LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER IT WAS SO JUST THERE IN MY HEAD THEN TYPED UP SO I HOPE YOU REALLY LOVE IT AND IVE BEEN TRYING TO TAKE ADVICE TO IMPROVE MY WRITING AND STUFF SO I HOPE THAT WORKED AND MY GRAMMAR IS STILL HORRIBLE BUT O WELL I NEED A BETA REALLY BAD LOL. WELL THANK YOU FOR READING AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW XOXOO**


	4. Chapter 4

OKAY SO HERE WE GO WITH ANOTHER CHAPTer THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOU LOVE!

I balled as I told Emmett everything I told him about Alice I told him about Edward and the blond Tanya I told him something I had never said out load

"Emmett it hurts they hurt me … so bad."

"Ph Bella hun listen I'll take you to school tomorrow we'll drop off Sky and we'll take you to school and you'll be good and I'll be there to pick you up I promise Bells you'll be okay."

"Ok Emmett." he held me until I fell asleep until I knew I wasn't alone and there was at least someone there with me.

The next day he held his promise he got up with me and Sky who was beyond happy that he was here as she came running up to him for a hug when she came down

We dropped off Sky and when we got to my school he parked in a parking spot.

"Hey listen sis it will be okay you don't have to talk to them you don't have to and if anything happens you call me and I'll be here to come get you."

"Thanks Em I'll make sure ok?"

"Try and have a good day?"

"Yeah I say and notice I have few minute extra minutes before I have to even think about getting out so I look over no matter how stupid I know it was and there all over there and they seem to have yet to notice me so I look closely and I see them all together except Rose she isn't there and fleetingly I remember she isn't even supposed to be in high school so she probably doesn't come much.

But then theres Jasper with his arm around Alice and Edward with his arm around Tanya and there smiling and laughing and there so freaking happy,

When I do look back over at Emmett he seems mad

"EM?"

"They shouldn't have done that to you and unknowingly to Sky too there happy and they freaking destroyed you."

"Em it was just last night."

No it happens all the time when you asleep you cry out his name all kinds of thing and there just fine no they hurt you and your still not healed its just not fare."

No Emmet but life isn't really fare." I say as I climb out and trudge my way to the school.

My whole day it goes good except a few looks from Alice but I suppose that I expected that she's stubborn and it was awesome well up until Biology where when I came in There sat Edward in his spot which seemed to be rite next to mine. He wasn't paying attention and he was turned around talking to Tanya so I just sat in my seat opened a book and began to work he didn't turn around for which I am completely grateful for and to soon the teacher walked in and he turned around but he didn't make it to far he then turned his hand and began to study me as my head was down .

Just then there is a tap on my shoulder and Mr. Banner is standing there handin me a assignment that I had turned in he graded so I wuickle had to snatch it away but it was too late he saw me and I saw his jaw drop and everthing he was doing pause.

"Bella?"

I ignore him which isn't hard because then class starts and I bolt out the door and try to get away and there was just no such luck he stopped me and held me back to the side of the building

"Bella talk to me."

"Fuck off"

1"Whats your problem?":

"I don't want to talk to you Edward why would I?":

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because you left because you broke my heart because your whole family just disappeared and broke me how about those reasons Edward?"

"Listen Bella .."

"No don't listen Bella me you left! You left and I was already hurting with what happened to my grandparents and step dad then you just drop me and find a new toy ."

"Bella!"

"No Edward just go away."

"No Bella."

"Listen to me Emmett is in town and you and me both know of you don't just leave he's not gonna let you forget that you should have."

"Bella I'll still try."

"Good for you I say leaving and heading for the parking lot to leave and Emmetts there.

How was today?"

OK EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	5. Chapter 5

**SO HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER TO MY STORY ABD IM WORKING TO FIND A BETA READER SO ANY SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**

"Bella I asked how today went?"

"Oh umm Em it was fine I promise lets just go get Sky."

"Alright." We head over and pick her up and she is still ecstatic to have Emmett home she loves him and personally I think he kinda fills her father figure for now.

She comes running up and after hugging me she flings herself at Emmet.

"Uncle Emmy."

"He Sky how was school today?" Em asks her 

"I had fun we colored a lot and we got to hang them around the room."

"That's great come on lets get home and maybe your mom will let us do something fun!" he said to her specifically looking at me 

"Sure as long as you guys don't break anything dad would flip!"

"Fine we wont break anything."

"Then you guys may have fun." they were both jumping around like no tomorrow and looking beyond excited.

They went home and played and ran around the house because no matter how old Emmett gets I swear he will always be a child in some way.

The next day sky didn't have school and she was staying home with Emmett so that I didn't have to miss school and she was really excited to come and meet me at lunch so that we could sit at one of the tables outside and eat lunch just me her and Emmett .

All my classes were passing great and not a single Cullen dared to some anywhere near me after I had announced that Emmett was home from college and everything,

I met Emmett outside with Sky and as soon as she seen me she came running up .

We sat at the table and began eating when Alice came out of the school and seen us and she immediately headed over and I knew why she seen Sky and even from a distance she looks exactly like her father,

"Hello Bella."

'Can I help you Alice?"

"Yes who is this little doll."

"My daughter Why?" 

"Well because she just so happens to look like someone I happen to know and I would like to talk to you."

"Well that's great Alice but I think it can wait I'm busy."

"Please?"

"Fine."

We walk only a short distance away after I tell skyler that I'll be rite back

"What Alice?"

"Bella don't mess with me I know that is Edwards baby."

"Yeah well maybe it is but what does that matter ?"

"He would have a rite to know!"

"No Alice I'm sorry but I don't see where he has that rite at all you are the ones that left me and you left most your chances with it."

I walk quickly away from her and have Em take us home I cant stand to go back for the rest of the day and I knew it was now only a matter of time before Edward was told.

**OK EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW AND WHILE YOUR AT IT TELL ME HOW OYU THINK EDWARD SHOULD FIND OUT AND HOW HE SHOULD ACT PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME THANKS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK EVERYONE SO YES HERE IS YOUR CHAPTER AND ITS BEEN DONE FOR A WHILE AND BETAD AND EVERYTHING BUT I DIDNT GET THE CHANCE TO PUT IT UP SO I APOLOGIZE AND I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY!**

HI, SO THIS IS WHAT I HAVE FOR YOU...OK SO NEW CHAPTER YAY!

AND I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY!

There's a knock on the door and it made my heart beat as fast as it can be. I

don't really wanna know who is behind the door that's for sure. I have a

feeling deep in my gut that I already know who it is.

But no matter how much I wanna ignore the door. Sky gets up and bolts past me

straight to the front door and even though I get up right behind her. She is

there and I hear her talking.

"HELLO Who are you?"

"I'm Edward umm is Bella here?"

"Just a second" sky closes the door and goes to get Emmett, I'm standing off

still by the living room door.

He comes out of the kitchen with Sky pulling him by the hand to the door and

opens it.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

" I'm here to talk to Bella where is she?"

"You wouldn't know would you you're just much better at leaving her than

anything huh?" Emmett was getting mad and I couldn't see his face but I just

hope that he wasn't going to hit him or anything.

"Come on Emmett I need to talk to her"

"Why should I let you?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

Before this went any further I decided that I should get up and stand behind

him, picking up Skylar.

"Hey Em, Take Skylar into the living room and find a movie to watch?"

"Sure Bella."

"Mommy will you join us?" Of course Skylar picks now to speak up.

"sure sweetie in a minute."

After Em takes her into the living room. I turn to Edward He is how I remember

him Bronzed hair Crazy green eyes that I used to love so at him

brings back nothing but painful memories.

"Bella."

"What do you want Edward?"

"Come outside and talk with me."

"Sure."

I stepped outside. We sat on the porch swing on opposite sides.

"Edward. What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Alice told me that she had seen you with a little girl at luch today. she

said that I should come here and talk to you."

"Well good for her. There has to be something you want to ask."

"Yeah. So she's your sister?"

"No. She's my daughter."

"Your daughter?"

"YES"

"WOW! NicE to see you moved on. You did nice for yourself when I left."

She thought to herself MOVED ON? How the hell could he not see that Sky was

his? She looks so much like him.

"EDWARD, I never moved on at all."

"Well then what the HELL."

"DAMITT EDWARD, How the Dense are you?"

"What the **** are you talking about Swan?"

"The fact that she's yours."

OK EVERYONE THATS THE NEW CHAPTER HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL

WHAT YOU THINK.


	7. Chapter 7

**OK EVERYONE HERE IS AN UPDATE IM REALLY INTO THIS STORY RITE NOW AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

"Mine what the hell do you mean she's mine?"

" I mean that half of her genetic makeup is yours Edward she's your daughter our daughter."

"She cant be."

"She can be ok honestly Edward I know for a fact that your mother had that talk with you."

"Bella be serious!"

"I am ok I don't know what you want me to do ok I told you she's our daughter yours and mine we made her and that's that what more do you want me to explain?" I don't understand what the hell he could want from me what he expects there's really no point in thinking that I'll lie to him if that's what he thinks he is beyond wrong.

"Bella why the hell wouldn't you tell me I mean come on seriously!"

"Edward you left! Up gone and I wasn't completely sure where the hell you had left to. Ok! I was scared I was alone I was pregnant I was 14! I made some mistakes I was confused I wasn't sure what I was doing half the time I was just making it through for my baby, nothing else."

"So what you thought I shouldn't know that I wouldn't want to know?"

"No I thought you would have been better not knowing I had heard for a while things about how your family was doing that you guys were making a great place for yourselves here that you had a new girlfriend new people that you were hanging out with I didn't want to disturb that I didn't want to mess that up for you."

" Bella this isn't that I left a shirt with you that I forgot something this was the fact that I left and you were pregnant. With my baby! You thought that whatever was going on here was more important than me knowing that I had a kid. That's not something that is easily looked over you should have thought to tell me!"

"And say what 'hey Edward well I know your doing well wherever you are which I don't even know but I'm pregnant,' yeah that would have went over so well what would that have accomplished not much ok.:

"It doesn't matter!"

"You didn't even talk to me after you left this isn't all my fault." all the tears that I had fought off that were close to falling over before had tipped over and started rolling down my cheeks freely."

I didn't want to hear anymore so I got up and ran to the door collapsing against it I didn't know if Emmett or Sky could hear me and I couldn't care rite now because I was broke all over again.

**OK SO THAT WAS ANOTHER CHAPTER THAT I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT CONTINUES O READ PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**I WANNA TALK TO YALL ABOUT SOMETHING I'VE BEEN GETTING ALOT OF MESSAGES TELLING ME THAT MY STORY'S ARE JUST NOT GOOD AND THAT THERE NOT WORTH READING BECAUSE OF ERRORS AND SUCH SO I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING WITH THIS STORY PLEASE MESSAGE OR REVIEW CAUSE IM THINKING OF NOT CONTINUING IF THIS WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.**

**I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO APOLOGIZE ABOUT THIS NOT BEING A CHAPTER AND ASKING THIS OF YOU BUT PLEASE AND I DON'T WANT TO WASTE YALL'S TIME WITH SOMETHING THAT YOU WONT ENJOY SO PLEASE TELL ME.**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK YA'LL IM BACK AND GLAD TO BE I JUST WANTED TO THANK ALL OF YOU THAT TOLD ME ALL THE GOOD THINGS THAT YOU DID AND REALLY ENCOURAGED ME TO KEEP GOING I APPRECIATE THAT SO MUCH AND GIVE THE BIGGEST THANKS AND TEDDY BEAR EMMET HUGS I CAN TO YA'LL SO IL JUST GET TO IT FOR YOU GUYS THANKS AGAIN.**

I didn't hear anything I didn't see anything and I didn't feel anything but my now broken heart all over again . I don't know how long that I sat there exactly I mean it really wasn't running through my head I vaguely heard somebody approach me then leave again bringing back someone with heavier footsteps.

**They were talk** I know that but when I listened all that o made out was my name that someone was saying my name again and again but I didn't respond I couldn't I was entombed in my own broken heart now everything that was happening around me was just white noise.

I felt jostling like someone was carrying me and then that was it I was laid down and it was all completely black after that.

The next morning when I woke up it was early and I remember everything from yesterday letting him break me the secret that he and his whole family now probably knew.

I was still going to school today though and taking care of my daughter,

I got ready and went downstairs to start breakfast and Emmett was the first one to surface and he didn't even say anything then Sky came running down the stairs and straight towards me.

"Mommy Mommy! Are you okay did that man hurt you?"

"No no sweetie I'm perfectly fine okay go upstairs and get ready than come back and eat."

"Ok." that was when Emmett decided to put in a few words.

"You lied."

"No."

"you did what happened?"

"Nothing I just I let him get to me okay."

"What did he say?"

"That it was my fault ok!" with that I spun around to face him and on his face was a look of pure hatred that I knew was directed completely toward Edward Cullen

"And I know that you don't believe him." he said look at me and when I stayed completely silent he went on

"What the hell Bella how many times do I have to tell you he treated you like shit he has no rites whether he knew or not you don't need him Sky doesn't need him and he doesn't need to be anywhere near my niece!'

"Emmett he is her father."

"He sure as hell is not her father ok once you leave like that once you act the way that ass has you don't just get a free pass Bell."

Before anymore argument could be had Sky came back and Emmett quieted again and today he drove me and Sky to school again and made sure that there wasn't any chance of me running into a Cullen.

But he disregarded the fact that once he leaves I have class and once I have class I have Cullen's.

It was Rose today that approached me first but with the most shocking scary and thought of impossible gestures I could have ever imagined.

She hugged me. She hugged me and walked away after whispering. "Your right."

But it was Alice that was the problem and it was till the end of the day that she even said anything

"You are one selfish bitch you know that ?" She said the first words out of her mouth.

"No."

'Well you are ok keeping that boy from his own daughter raising her without a father gosh look how you ended up without one for so long."

"You just shut the hell up Alice you don't have any part in this not a one and your going to back the hell off" and with that I strolled away headed for Emmett's car waiting for me in the parking lot

**OK EVERYONE THANK YOU SO MUCH AND I WOULD REALLY HOPE FOR REVIEWS AND I HOPED THAT YOU ENJOYED.**


	10. Chapter 10

I got straight to Emmett's car after that I didn't want to do anything that I might well never mind something that I wont regret in the slightest but that may not be a smart idea.

"Bella what the hells your problem you look like you could kill someone." he said taking me in as I sat in the passenger seat still fuming after what had happened.

"Alice Cullen is a very lucky bitch."

"Why what happened."

"I'm not even going to say but she is definitely luck come on lets go get Sky and get dinner started for Sky." I say so that I don't have to say and get even more mad and possibly go and maim or seriously injure Alice.

We did make it back home and Charlie soon came home after and Emmett sat us down.

"Ok so everyone I would just like to inform you that I have taken a little time off of school and that I will be here for a while."

"Why the hell would you do that ?" Charlie shouts. He's as red as a tomato practically able to see the fumes that are coming from his head

Emmett quickly glances my way and I know the reason that he is staying here for however long so that I wasn't alone all the times that the Cullen's came knocking at the door he was here for me and he was here for Sky.

"Dad it really doesn't matter why ok I just needed some time off not a biggie I'm still doing work for my classes while I'm here I promise."

"Son are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"Yeah dad I'm completely sure."

"OK." that was the end of that discussion that night it did nothing but leave me guilty here I was feeling like I was relying on Emmett just to make sure that I was ok just to make sure that there was someone there to fight some of the battles that I might lose. I was being a coward . I will not do this anymore I will not need anybody.

None of the Cullen's braved up to come up to me and talk to me and for that I was completely glad for except for a few bad looks from Alice most of the others to but especially Alice.

For a while I could imagine that they weren't there and that every time that I did see them it didn't hurt seeing Edward with Tanya seemingly happy with what was his easy life and Alice and Jasper and Rosalie moving around talking to all the friends that they knew here all the people that didn't know our history that didn't even seem to know that we knew of each other let alone what the truth really was.

"Hey Bella come down here a second." Emmett called from downstairs where he was supposed to be getting the door.

"Yeah Em?" I say coming down the stairs with my head down and when I got to the end and looked up there was Rosalie. Rosalie Cullen standing in my door way.

"Hi Bella."

"Rosalie can I help you ?"

"I just came.." I didn't let her finish her sentence and cut her off

"You want to see Skylur?"

"Umm no not exactly I just wanted to talk to YOU."

"Oh well umm sure." I said before walking out and sitting with Rosalie on the porch."

**OK SO EVERYONE I WAS ON A ROLL IN MY HEAD AND JUST HAD TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT ROSALIE HAS TO SAY ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YA'LL THINK WELL TILL NEXT TIME **

**XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK SO YEAH ANOTHER CHAPTER AND UMM IDK I GUESS IM GETTING INTO UPDATING SOONER AND SOONER FOR YA'LL AND I REALLY ENJOY IT ALSO I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO GET TO 50 REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER SO KEEP THAT IN MIND WHEN YOU FINISH THIS CHAPTER THANKS AND ENJOY.**

"So umm Rose what was it that you want." I mean come on confused as hell here

"Bell I'm not here for Skylar ok? I'm here first off to tell you that I think you're completely rite with the whole Edward thing. Not just letting him back in you know?"

"Yeah Rose thanks."

"And that I hope Alice doesn't bother you again."

"Yeah that pissed me off."

"Ok that's out of the way so listen I'm not here to overstep my boundaries but I'd like to be your friend."

"My friend ?"

"Yeah you know friend."

"How do I know your not just trying this to get to Skylar?" And it's true as soon as she showed up I assumed she was sent to try to get dirt and to try to get in so they can get Skylar to Edward.

"Because of what I'm about to say next I didn't know you really before we left I was just adopted by Carlisle and Esme but you were nice you kept Edward in line and everything so I don't know that much about you granted but we don't even have to talk about Skylar I don't have to meet her or anything I want to get to know you be your friend ok?"

"You don't care if you meet her?"

"I'd like to I wont lie but that's not what this is about so it doesn't matter ."

"Your not mad that I don't want anything to do with Edward or Alice or them?"

"No I'm not I don't think Edward or Alice should really have much opinion on anything after what happened." Gosh someone else who will agree with me

"Rosalie I know you said it doesn't matter but I want you to meet Skylar." Big step big step

"Really?" there was wonder on her face like she couldn't believe that I was going to let her.

"Yeah Rose."

And so the talk with Rose was finished and we went back into the house where she got to meet Skylar and they really hit it off. Rose really seemed different and that shocked me.

When Emmett dropped me off at school the next morning she met up with me at lunch and sat with me and she stuck to her word we didn't talk about things you expect between me and a Cullen except when Rose simply asked how Skylar was that was it and that made me feel like I actually had a friend a friend in Forks Washington. Maybe all Cullen's weren't so bad.

After lunch I was off on my own though and that's when Edward cornered me in the hallway.

"Listen Bella I have been very calm about this but come on don't act like this."

"Act like this really? You just went there?"

"Yes your being ridiculous ok please let me meet her?"

"No."

"I cant believe this please let me ?"

"No ok I cant let you in her life."

"Why?"

"Im not talking about this here ."

"Then come on." He says and he's already pulling me down the hallway and towards the exit and to the parking lot all the way to his car.

"What the hell Edward I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Your not we're just going to sit here and talk."

"fine." I say as I get in next to him with a huff

"SO why the hell can't I be in her life?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because Edward." I say as he is slowly getting to me and infuriating me.

"Why?" That's it !

"Because as soon as I let you in with her I give you the chance to hurt her like you hurt me and I will not put my daughter through that !" OH Shit!

**OK SO YEAH I KNOW ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER BUT I DIDN'T SEE ANY OTHER WAY TO END IT AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW BECAUSE I WOULD REALLY LIKE 50 BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12

**OK EVERYONE SO I HAVE AN UPDATE HERE FOR YA'LL EVEN THOUGH I DIDN'T REACH FIFTY REVIEWS. ENJOY!**

**Edward just sat there staring at me in what to me seemed like dibelief.**

"**You think I would do that?" Rally?**

"**Yes yes I do."**

"**Why would you think that?"**

"**Because I never thought you would when you did and you did.?"**

"**What?"**

"**Oh you know what the hell I'm talking about."**

"**I moved what the hell do you want me to say there wasn't much I could do."**

"**Yeah I see but seriously ok call text email write a damn letter but drop off the god damn earth."**

"**Why?"**

"**You left me Edward you left me broken alone scared pregnant but none of that even matters you promised all our lives before we were a couple you promised that you would never leave me never and you did you left." Tears were falling freely now down my cheeks**

"**Bella."**

"**Just no Edward stop you cant just waltz back up to me now and think that it can just be ok again alright? And as long as I can think clearly I will not let you break my daughter like you broke me."**

"**She's my daughter too."**

"**No I don't really think so Edward. Please don't push it its so much better for all of us if you would just walk away."**

"**No Bella."**

"**Yes Edward you and Tanya make a cute couple and I'm sure you too can have a family together one day one that you can start fresh with."**

"**What the hell Bella you just want me to act like I don't know she exist no no no. I wont do that okay."**

"**Nice to know you can manage that with me though."**

"**Bell that's not true you know it." He said with a stern look in his eyes telling me he was completely serious.**

"**What the hell do you mean?"**

"**I thought about you every damn day everyday that I was gone ok?"**

"**Not enough to talk to me see me anything."**

"**I left I was scared of what you would say Alice said she had talked to you that you were nothing but pissed that that's all there was from you now." **

"**And you believed her."**

"**Bella what the hell yes I did ok I did I don't know why it was a dumb ass move I know and you'll never know how sorry this all makes me."**

**The tears were flowing so freely now they were landing in a puddle on my lap.**

"**I see your sorry but I see you also don't lov…" I never finished my sentence no he cut me off. He kissed me he wasn't gentle he wasn't anything but passionate pouring everything he felt into this kiss was so much it was hard to desipher**


	13. Chapter 13

OK SO EVERYONE SINCE I DID JUST PUT UP A CHAPTER I FIGURED THIS AND A LITTLE SNEEK PEEK OF THE NEXT ONE WOULD BE OK THOUGH I KNOW IT WONT BE.

FIRST, THE PARENTS THERE IS A REASON THAT THEY ARENT INVOLVED YET AND I PERSONALLY DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY IT MATTERS WHEN THEY COME IN ANY WAY BUT NOW YOU KNOW. PLUS I KNOW I PUT CHARLIE THERE A LITTLE . I MEAN THE STORY IS STILL EARLY IN ITS STAGES.

SECOND, GRAMMAR WELL IF YALL MY STORY IT SHOULDN'T MATTER OK SO THERE YOU GO I DO USE SPELL CHECK SORRY IT MISSES IT AND I TRIED BETA WORK AND IT WAS NOT WORKING IT WAS NOT MUCH BETTER NO OFFENCE SO I'M JUST DEALING FOR RITE NOW.

THIRD, I UNDERSTAND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM YES I DO AND THOSE OF YALL THAT TALK TO ME LIKE YOUR TRYING TO HELP THANK YOU BUT THE OTHERS COUGH,COUGH KASEY OR WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS 'YOUR GRAMMAR FUCKING SUCKS' NOT THE BEST WAY TO TELL ME THAT JUST MAKE ME WANNA SAY FUCK YALL SO YEAH.

FOURTH, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU THAT JUST LOVE MY STORY AND DON'T MIND THAT I HAVE SOME ERRORS AND YALL ARE JUST SO KIND AND I REALLY DO LOVE YALL AND APPRECIATE YALL DOIN THAT THANK YOU.

THAT'S ALL AND AGAIN THANKS AND REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14

OK GUYS SO I GUESS THAT THIS CAN BE YOUR EASTER UPDATE AND I'M GONNA TRY AND UPDATE ALL MY STORIES NOT JUST THIS ONE SO GO AHEAD AND READ AND REMEMBER TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

I really didn't have time to think before Edward had kissed me and it surprised me so much that I couldn't do anything than what was my first instinct and that was kiss him back. It was like old times just me and him and for a moment I forgot everything and let myself go back when we were both happy. Both together. Nothing wrong nothing important. When it was so easy just for us to be.

But I brought myself back rather quickly.

"Edward no stop." He pulled back

"Whats wrong?"

"Whats wrong. This I cant just let you kiss me and you think that your back in I mean come on I'm not cheap."

"Bella seriously how long are you going to be like this?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Im talking about you not giving me chances ok any at all with anything the fact that you barely even listen whenever I try to explain myself."

"Because at the damn moment I don't feel like you deserve any of it."

"Why.?"

"Don't you understand that you hurt me? You don't know how bad you hurt me when I wake up one morning and my best friend and his family are just gone plus I'm 14 and pregnant I was hurt I was devastated I didn't know what to do who to tell if I could tell anyone."

"Im sorry so sorry and I've tried to tell you that ok I don't know what to do alright because nothing I can think of doesn't seem to be enough and I don't know what it is that you want me to do ok I really don't."

"Neither do I the only thing I do know is I want to know to be sure that when I let you back in you wont hurt me or our daughter."

With that I got out of the car leaving him with that because that's all I could give him.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

UPDATE AND PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

Getting back in the grove with my family after my talk with Edward was much harder than I had anticipated. It had been a week and though he still persisted something about me was different and talking to Rosalie today helped it dawn.

"I think you should talk to him." she said quietly. Great I knew this couldn't last.

"Listen Rose.."

"No Bella its not like you think I just think that's what's bothering you."

"What do you mean?"

"You kissed him you were vulnerable and open for him for a short time. Now you are wondering what he would have said. How he would have pled his case and your not going to be ok until you know."

"Rose I think your rite." And I was honestly thinking that she was rite. I wanted to know . I wanted to know really bad. All the things that I said I wanted to know what he thought about now. I wanted to know why and who and all the questions that you can imagine that I would want to know.

"So what do you think I should do about it?"

"You go up to him. For a change you ask him to talk and be honest if you are he will probably be too."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah."

So that's what I plan to do I wanna know and I'm going to find out all my questions.

When I get to school on Monday I start my plan.

I walk up to Edward and he's with Tanya and as I approach them she immediately give her a death glare

"Edward we need to talk." His face flashed to surprise.

"Yeah umm anytime."

"I can talk to you after school I'll call you."

PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

OK EERYONE IM BACK AND GETTING THIS UPDATE FOR YOU FASTER THAN I EVER HAVE SO HERE WE GO AND REMEMBER I LOVE REVIEWS.

So lets see how I'm doing I'm a nervous wreck because I now have Edwards number from Rosalie and I have to call him to meet and talk about the obvious.

And now I think that Sky's getting sick . She's coughing and having a hard time catching her breath and its scaring the crap out of me.

Well time to buck up and call him. Ring, ring, ring, 'hello? Oh crap

"Yeah Edward?"

"Bella?"

"Um yeah listen about meeting are you free in like half an hour?" Oh gosh is it wrong that I want him to say no?

"Yeah I'm free would you like to come over no one is home."

"Umm yeah that'd be nice I'll see you in half a an hour."

I was nervous beyond nervous and that wasn't really a good thing considering I actually had to sit down and talk to him. After taking care of sky and having Rosalie and Emmett watch her I was on my way. Way too soon I was pulling up in the drive way.

As soon as the house came into view a gasp escaped my lips. It was huge and don't get me wrong they had a nice house before but this was just beautiful. It was large and white with a huge front porch . It had so many windows what for most family's would have been way to much. It was classic almost southern had the setting not set it apart. The trees and space around the house made it almost secluded.

When I parked and made my way towards the door my nerves were starting to convince me to just start back for the car and maybe try again tomorrow but before I could decide the door swung open and I hadn't even realized that I knocked.

There stood Edward yep I was screwed I had to stay now.

"Bella?" He said breaking me out of my internal babbling

"What?"

"Would you like to come in?"

"Yeah ." I follow him in the door and if I thought that the outside if his house was amazing than the inside was defantly something to behold. The whole back area that you could see from the foyer was glass and it was done in beautiful wood.

"We could go up to my room just in case someone comes home we don't have to stop our talk."

"Yeah that will be fine." I hope I don't regret that decision.

He leads me upstairs all the way to the third floor into his room which was huge. We sat on the black leather couch.

"So what was it exactly that you wanted to talk about? "

"Well for starters why did you leave?"

"My dad never said and I wasn't sure that he wanted to talk about it he seemed really mad about it."

"Oh."

"Why did you never call?" My voice was breaking on some parts of my questions."

"Alice told me that you never wanted to talk to me and than I just thought that you were ok that it wasn't good for me to call after the time that I let pass."

"Gosh I hate Alice."

"No you don't. And I have a question why didn't you ever try to tell me about Skylar?"

"Because I thought you didn't want to talk to me you didn't want to see me whatever why would you want anything to do with a baby. Especially at 14."

"You…" But I didn't let him finish. I still had one question.

"Edward why did you stop loving me?"

"Oh Bella what makes you think….."

SO I JUST HAD TO LEAVE A CLIFF HANGER AND WHAT DO YOU THINK HE'LL SAY DID HE EVER LOVE HER WHAT? LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND I TRIED FOR MORE DETAILS.


	17. Chapter 17

OK PEOPLE RIGHT TO WHERE WE LEFT OFF!

"Oh Bella what makes you think that I stopped loving you?" that completely caught me off guard.

"What?" Yes I know that's all I could say my mind practically shut down.

"I said that I never stopped loving you."

"no, no, no, you cant be serious!"

"Why not?" huh why not good question.

"Because."

"Bella because hasn't been a good answer since before we were in first grade."

"But I mean seriously you say that to me after everything?"

"Yeah. Listen I don't want you thinking that I stopped loving you. Ok?"

"Yeah." and I did cause I cant remember how many times that I wanted to tell him the same thing.

"And I'm telling you that I wish that I would have tried to call or anything you don't know how much I wish that I had."

"Yeah but what about Tanya?" That was probably what was breaking my heart the most. The fact that he moved on enough to find a new girlfriend enough to find someone else to feel for no matter how much he still felt for me.

"Tanya was someone who wouldn't give up and was really persistent and I just gave up on finding you so I gave in to her and we started going out."

"Do you love her?"

"No. "

"Do you think you could love Skylar?"

"I already love Skylar she's my daughter she's part of me she's part of you." he really knows what to say and I believed him 100%

"Ok listen this is hard for me but I think you can handle it. What if you met Skylar just as a friend and we see what happens and work from there to what you want her to see you as."

"I want her to see me as her dad." yeah my heart did a little thump

"Do you want to go meet her?"

"Yes!" he said jumping up. Wow he's really serious.

We left and went to my house and I called Emmett and Rosalie and told them what was going on and they agreed that they would let me and Edward have our time with Skylar when we got home.

When we got home Skylar came running up and tapped me on the side when she saw Edward. I told her he was a friend and she accepted that though I could tell she was a little wary.

By the time that Edward left Skylar was as happy as could be she loved Edward and she was asking the next time he could come see her.

I hope that I didn't make the wrong decision.

When I wake up in the morning I'm in a great mood and me and Skylar get going smoothly somehow Emmet had ended up staying with Rosalie last night somewhere.

I take Skylar to school and get to school myself . Though half way through I got a phone call

"Hello?"

"Hello miss Swan we need you to come to the hospital the preschool called and the ambulance is on the way in with your daughter."

OH MY GOD!

**OK EVERYONE THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**


	18. Chapter 18

**OK I KNOW THAT I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR FOREVER BUT RL HAS TAKEN A REAL TOLE ON ME BETWEEN MY HEALTH AND SCHOOL ITS BEEN BAD SO I HOPE THAT YOU ALL CAN FORGIVE ME AND THIS IS PROBABLY NOT GOING TO BE MY BEST GETTING BACK INTO THIS BUT I HOPE YOU CAN STILL ENJOY IT.**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT SKYLAR AND MY PLOT **

**MY MISTAKES ARE MY OWN AND HOPEFULLY COMPLETELY FORGIVABLE**

I was terrified. I didn't know what I was doing and I didn't know what to do but when I found myself coming to my own senses I found that I was moving towards my car not even thinking about it.

I realized once I got to the car that I had forgot I needed to tell Edward. I couldn't drive in this state at the moment anyway with the way my head was rolling. So I dialed Edward..

"Hello?"

"Edward?"

"Bella what's wrong?' I didn't know that my voice was betraying me.

"Edward it's Sky the Pre School called they said that they have an ambulance rushing her to the hospital." I was chocked up and I wasn't sure that Edward was able to understand me but he must have been able to because he immediately responded.

"What? Bella where are you?"

"I'm in my car I don't think that I can drive."

"Bella I'm coming okay I'll drive and we'll be there in no time."

True to his word he was at my car in no time and with one look in my direction we were headed towards Forks General Hospital. When we got there he was out of the car just as quickly as I was and we were rushing into the front of the E.R. but when I got up to the front counter I couldn't form the words that I needed to say.

"Skylar Swan?"

"I'm sorry there is no one here with that name sir."

"Wh…" Before he could finish I spoke up hoping that he wouldn't make a scene if that was the reaction that he had.

"Skylar Cullen?"

"Yes ma'am only family can go back."

"We're her parents." I saw his reaction to that one and it seemed that there was a small spark I his eyes that seemed like pride.

She immediately took us back and too a room on the end fairly by itself and there was a doctor and nurse in the room and she knocked.

"Yes?"

"Doctor I have the parents here."

"Just a moment please they shouldn't come in."

That broke me and my knees buckled. If Edward hadn't had caught me I would have hit the floor. He pulled me over a little ways and leaned against the wall holding me to him so that he was supporting me.

"Shh it's going to be okay I promise that we will find out what's wrong and we will get it taken care of we are her parents."

"Edward you don't understand that's my baby in there."

"I don't understand?" But he didn't let me reply but continued on immediately.

"I know that you still hate me that I hurt you and that you don't even really want to think of me being her father but I am and no matter what you _want_ I am. I love her just as much as you do she is just as much a part of me as she is you and you need to see that and accept it as soon as possible because if you don't than your wake up call is here. SHE IS MY DAUGHTER TOO!" he reminded me so much of how he was before left so passionate and so much like Skylar.

I couldn't believe that we were having this conversation in the middle of a hospital with the circumstances but we were and my heart hurt a little hearing that.

"Edward your right she is your daughter and there's so much of you in her." and just at that moment the Doctor came out. Dr Cullen. Edwards father. With a look on his face that probably would have mad me laugh had we not been where we were and for the reason that we were there.

"Edward?"

"Dad I'm sorry now not the time or place I wanted this to happen just please tell me what's going on."

"She had an asthma attack and it was pretty bad they found her at the end of recess and immediately called."

"Will she be okay?"

"She should be fine she's asleep rite now and has some oxygen hooked up."

I couldn't help the tiny gasp the escaped me and Edward grabbed my hand and no matter what at this very moment Edward was exactly what I needed.

"You may go in." And he walked away no doubt with his mind reeling.

We walked in hand and hand because I just couldn't let go and there she was. My little girl hooked up to wires and the oxygen tube connected to her nose. I didn't know what to do for her and my heart was constricted and looking at Edward I saw that his was too. No matter what are problems were at this point this was our daughter and she needed us to help her to be strong together for her.

I didn't know what was going to happen next but I knew that it would be hard and heartbreaking and that me and Edward would face ghosts and things we never thought we would but I'm not changing it for the world my little girl needs me.

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR BEING SUPER PATIENT AND I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY THIS UPDATE AND THAT YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I THINK ILL FOCUSE A LOT OF MY TIME ON THIS STORY MORE THAN THE OTHERS THANK YOU AND PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
